


Acceptance

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Everything Hannibal has ever done is for Will, even when he was curious.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 10





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the end of the series. I don’t own Hannibal but for months it has owned me.

“All I ever did was to make you see and accept me, to see and accept yourself.” Hannibal pressed his hands to Will’s temples. “I’d hoped you could understand my curiosity in a way only you could.”

“And now?” Will didn’t push his hands away but he didn’t quite look at him. 

“I’d do anything for you.” Raw and painful, this confession escaped him. “I’d even try to be something I’m not.”

Will finally met his eyes, offering him a sad smile. “That never works.”

“Perhaps it would, perhaps it wouldn’t. We don’t know what will work until we try it.” Hannibal dropped one hand, leaving the other to trace the side of Will’s face, touching his ear. “It’s just you and me now. No Alana, no Jack, no Abigail.”

“And no Great Red Dragon.” Will dropped his eyes once more to his hands. 

“Can you be alone with me?” The question came out breathless. “Can you be mine, even if it’s only for a little while?”

Will lifted his own hand to press Hannibal’s fingers against his skin. “Weren’t we always alone? Standing in that darkness together.”

“We are now.” Hannibal leaned closer to touch Will’s lips with his own, coaxing them into a kiss. 

Slowly Will relaxed into his mouth and let him in.


End file.
